Sunshine On My Heart
Sunshine On My Heart is the 9th track to Shiraishi's album Poison. *Credits to http://llamalikesarah.blogspot.com.au Lyrics Kanji= Sunshine on my head make me happy I’ll never escape, fighting to myself Sunshine on my heart make me power, again I’ll be not afraid, I believe forever あとちょっとのところで　また勝利を逃して 悔し涙　一人でかみしめていた もし躊躇なんてせずに　もう一歩だけ踏み込めば とか嘆いても　今さらどうしようもない　No doubt! Break on through 勝ちたいという想いは いつまでも心にあるはずだから まだ道中　文句を言うよりも　今は前を向くだけさ Don’t forget, don’t give up どれだけ泣いても　絶対にあきらめない 絶対に逃げ出さない 夢を裏切ることなんて出来ないだろ？ Don’t forget, don’t give up はじめてボールを　打った日の感触を 胸の高鳴りを　そう　覚えてるから Sunshine on my heart make me power, again I’ll be not afraid, I believe forever まだ本気が足りない　ほらもっと行けるはず 戦うこと　弱さと向かい合うこと もう遠慮なんかしない　もう貪欲で構わない あふれる気持ち　誰にもゆずれないさ　Get up! By the way乗り越えて来られた たくさんの仲間がいてくれたから だから今　その絆　俺が逆に証明する番さ Go for best, Go ahead ゴールなんてついでさ　問題はどこにもない 後悔はどこにもない 進むってことはトレジャーを探す旅さ Go for best, Go ahead 静かなコートに　立った時ははじまった 希望へと続く　そう　確かなストーリー WOW WOW… Don’t forget our soul Shooting the future of energy “どんなに辛くても　傷ついてもいいのさ 向き合ってく強さを　もう知っているから 過去と未来と今　胸の奥で強く燃える情熱” |-| Romaji= Sunshine on my head make me happy I’ll never escape, fighting to myself Sunshine on my heart make me power, again I’ll be not afraid, I believe forever Ato chotto no tokoro de mata shouri wo nogashite Kuyashi namida hitori de kamishimeteita Moshi chuucho nante sezuni mou ippo dake fumikomeba Toka nageite mo imasara doushiyou monai No doubt! Break on through kachitai to iu omoi wa Itsumademo kokoro ni aru hazu dakara Mada douchuu monku wo iu yori mo ima wa mae wo muku dakesa Don’t forget, don’t give up Doredake naitemo zettai ni akiramenai Zettai ni nigedasanai Yume wo uragiru koto nante dekinai daro? Don’t forget, don’t give up Hajimete BOORU wo utta hi no kanshoku wo Mune no takanari wo sou oboeteru kara Sunshine on my heart make me power, again I’ll be not afraid, I believe forever Mada honki ga tarinai hora motto ikeru hazu Tatakau koto yowasa to mukai au koto Mou enryo nanka shinai mou donyoku de kamawanai Afureru kimochi dare ni mo yuzurenaisa Get up! By the way norikoete korareta Takusan no nakama ga itekureta kara Dakara ima sono kizuna ore ga gyakuni shoumei suru ban sa Go for best, Go ahead GOORU nante tsuidesa mondai wa doko ni mo nai Koukai mo doko ni mo nai Susumutte koto wa TOREJAA wo sagasu tabi sa Go for best, Go ahead Shizuka na KOOTO ni tatta toki wa hajimatta Kibou he to tsuzuku sou tashika na SUTOORII WOW WOW… Don’t forget our soul Shooting the future of energy (Donnani tsurakute mo kizutsuite mo ii no sa Mukiatteku tsuyosa wo mou shitteiru kara Kako to mirai to ima mune no oku de tsuyoku moeru jounetsu) |-| English= Sunshine on my head make me happy I’ll never escape, fighting to myself Sunshine on my heart make me power, again I’ll be not afraid, I believe forever It was close but I lost that match again Reflecting back and holding in my chagrin alone If only I didn't hesitate and took one more step Even if I lament, there is nothing I can do about it now, No doubt! Break on through, the thoughts of wanting to win Are always in my heart so I'll continue this journey and instead of complaining, I will face forward Don’t forget, don’t give up No matter how much you cry, just don't give up And never run away You can't betray your dreams, can you? Don’t forget, don’t give up The feeling of hitting a ball for the first time That pounding in your chest, yes, just remember that Sunshine on my heart make me power, again I’ll be not afraid, I believe forever I'm still not serious enough, I can do better Fighting and facing my weaknesses I won't hold back anymore, it doesn't matter if I'm greedy I won't hand over these overflowing feelings to anyone, Get up! By the way, I was able to overcome it and come here Because I have a lot of friends with me So now, it's my turn to prove these bonds to them Go for best, Go ahead The goal will come later with no problems And no regrets I'll go forward this journey and look for a treasure Go for best, Go ahead It started the moment I stood on the peaceful court The hope continues, yes, in that certain story WOW WOW... Don’t forget our soul Shooting the future of energy "No matter how tough or if painful, it's fine Because I already know the strength opposite me The past, future and now, the passion burns strongly inside my chest" Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics